


Something compromising, you say?

by trapesium



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Chan is so cheeky, Dumb convo, M/M, Seungmin the all knowing, attempt at crack, woojin is so done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 09:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19827643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trapesium/pseuds/trapesium
Summary: “If you want to see more something more compromising, then just say so.” Chan leans on Woojin shoulder and sighs contently. “I would be more than happy to provide you with some”.The wave of eww erupts and Chan chuckles.





	Something compromising, you say?

**Author's Note:**

> to hell with papers

“You’re my golden ticket. You make my impossible to be possible. I am just happy that I have you really…”  
“Damn… I fall deep, don’t I?”  
A sigh.

***

“What you guys are doing?” Seungmin watches with half curiosity to his bandmates who crowd the door to the leader’s room. He finds one member of racha there, glued to the door with the tallest and most dramatic one on his side. Also, the bundle-boy dancer is also there. Behind these three the baby of the group is smiling knowingly.  
“Chan-hyung getting cheesy again and they want to get blackmail material of him.”  
Seungmin looks again and then shrugs.  
“Really?”  
“Yop.”  
“Shhhhs… he is speaking again. Attempting to lure Woojin- _hyung_ , I guess ”  
“Maybe he is just writing lyric?” Seungmin suggests helpfully while he walked to fridge, fetching water. Drinking water is good, it’s never too late to hydrate yourself after working a regime. He looks at the convo.

“You sure Woojin- _hyung_ is there?”  
The question tho, meets even more shuushing from the door. Which is funny because if these guys can hear him perfectly, vice versa the shuushing. There is no way that Chan wouldn’t be able to hear them.  
Unless he is preoccupied of course  
Seungmin smirks evil-ly (contrary to popular believe, he does smirk evil-ly, even more when he feels something promising is cooking out). Seungmin and Jeongin share a look, right before the youngest’s phone is off. Another shushing, which is riddiculous, and then the youngest looks to Seungmin again with questioning eyes.  
Seungmin grins.

***

“What are you guys doing instead of helping me?” A stern question coming from the powerful man behind them, surprising the dumb trio. They look back with disbelief upon finding the man that they suspected to be inside the room is actually standing in front of them.  
“ _Hyung_!”  
“Why are you here?!”  
“Aren’t you inside with Chan- _hyung_ doing something compromising just a while ago?”  
“Damn Hyunjin, can’t you be not obvious?”  
Woojin is dumbfounded. He folds his arm in front of his chest, which in doing so making the muscle on his sleeveless shirt becomes more prominent than ever. Minho shallow saliva as a reflect and then quickly reminds himself that Jisung is his _bae_.

Suddenly the door swings open and shows Chan with his reliable rubber ducky in hand.  
“Wooj! You came back? And with food?”  
Woojin brightens upon seeing Chan (like the blind looks up to see the sun for the first time kind), but goes back to his scary mode when he looks at his dumbest kids.  
“Yes Chan, a ton of them.” He sighs, and then proceeds to use his disappointed dad voice. “A helping hand, that’s all that I ask. I even buy you guys extra. Nobody replies me in the group. Only Seungmin here and Jeongin are filial."  
“What?”  
“What are you doing here on the door anyway?”  
Behind them the ever so evil Seungmin and Jeongin grins widely and silently laughing.

***

“You think I am inside with Woojin doing something… what you said a while ago Hyunjin? ‘Compromising?” Chan asked with disbelief to the kids, now in complete number, when they started to devour the food that Wooj provided. Jjeokbal and chicken and sundae, and everything that’ll probably weight a quarter of the youngest weight.  
The kids groan upon the breeching topic over food.  
“You guys know that he went home last night and not going back to dorm, right?”  
Woojin looks at the convo-three with dirty look.  
“He is not in the bed and you haven’t got out from your room. It is locked! Also you sound so suspicious saying those words, what do you expect us to think!?”  
“Well, maybe I am just writing lyric?”  
Seungmin smiles in victory.  
“Or maybe I am in my phone with _my_ Woojin?” Chan shrugs.  
Seungmin’s face falls.

“Told you! It is really ‘Woojin- _hyung_ ’ in the room!”  
" _My_ Woojin, huh?" Minho repeated with a knowing look.  
Woojin throws Chan a dirty look.  
“Why? That’s true what I said. Also you can’t blackmail me for something that I proudly admit.”  
“Gross!”  
“Ewwww…”  
Chan chuckles. “And you even bother to listen to it in the first place. In fact I expect more from you Minho.”  
Minho sighs. “Just can’t miss out the opportunity to get blackmail material. Doesn’t end well.”

***

And then Chan has to smirk (yes he is capable to do so) and then proceeds to migrate to Woojin’s lap which Woojin accommodates almost automatically. The eldest is so unfazed with this and feeds Chan some of his side dish.  
“If you want to see more something more compromising, then just say so.” Chan leans on Woojin shoulder and sighs contently. “I would be more than happy to provide you with some”.  
The wave of eww erupts and Chan chuckles. Woojin tho, just rolls his eyes and goes back to eat his chicken.

**Author's Note:**

> It is supposed to be crack because I am feeling particularly funny this morning. Doesn’t end well I guess (it is never in my blood, I am sorry!). Also Channie is so cheeky in this and needy and I love this Chan. Might make something like this again in near future (welcome abo!au ha!). I wrote Woojin pulling Chan to his lap but this time I want to write (and see) he climbs to Woojin’s lap (I mean, have you seen his laps? His legs?). That’s the idea.


End file.
